


Super Grotesque

by NovasEpiphany



Category: Cartoon Network, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Heroes, Occasional swearing, Original Character(s), Side Story, side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovasEpiphany/pseuds/NovasEpiphany
Summary: A group of outcasted heroes come together after they finally gather enough self-esteem to determine they are worthy of being heroes. They all have powers that have been known to just make people uncomfortable, but they have good intentions. Most of them. They try to get recognized as heroes but are overshadowed by bigger heroes who take credit for their accomplishments. They do eventually get recognized but not in a good way.





	1. Rock Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the characters featured in this story!  
> https://supergrotesque.tumblr.com/post/172799860643/sweats-profusely-meet-the-cast-for-the#notes  
> I hope you enjoy reading~

“You can’t keep doing this. HOW do you even do this??” His shock caused him to be standing with white knuckles on his desk. The hero dressed in all white garments (cape and all) in shock was the head director of the International Heroes Institute. He gazed at the source of his shock. “What do you have to say for yourself?” The girl across from him on the other side of his desk shrugged and said, “I didn’t think I was doing that poorly.” The director sighed and plopped back down into his elegant swivel chair. “You are failing the most ideal course at our school which is Beginners Virtues. We are not even into the second quarter and your behavior is out of control.” The girl slouches in her chair giving him a bland look.

“How so?” “Well in our Physical Education Class, during which the heroes with the flight gene fly up to the top of the gym and do a trust fall, you have repeatedly not made an effort to catch your partner. Then in virtue class you write the most inappropriate answers for why the virtues are important for heroes! An-and worst of all-“ he points almost viciously at her. “You have no powers! Your mother fought so hard for you to be accepted into this school. You were so lucky.” He huffs at the end of his rant as he focuses back on the girl who is gazing out the window at the school’s courtyard bustling with heroes in the making. From the office they were in, the heroes down below looked like ants. She was hypnotized.

After a bit she responds, not taking her eyes off the courtyard below. “So? What’s going to happen to me?” The director leans down to a lower file cabinet in his desk and shuts it, the drawer letting out a small ‘shunk’. “This is.” He slides a piece of paper across his desk. She turns her head towards the desk away from the window, still in her slouched position, and grunts at the fact she has to move in order to receive a useless slip of paper. She leans forward and plucks it off the desk and stares at the form. She looks back up at him with her signature half smirk. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” The director walks to the door and opens it showing her out. “I’m serious, Dagon.”

~*~

Lazily sauntering down the corridor, Dagon searches for room number A777. She goes back over the form with unamused eyes. The form was for a Special Education Hero Class that only meets at 4am to 8am and was a required course in order to continue the regular hero’s curriculum. What a pain. Coming up to the room, she immediately acknowledged the doors extremely bright neon colors with cheesy stock image smiling faces covering the door. She pondered what was worse. Jumping out of the window and becoming a weak pile of mangled flesh and bodily fluids, or willingly climbing into Trixie Mattel’s asshole. Begrudgingly, she opens the door.

The door was not even an inch open before she was greeted with the hazardous throwing open of the cursed door and a stream of mucus hitting her cheek. “GREETINGS! Welcome to- o-oh sorry about that mate, ehm,,,-“ The Australian accented greeter quickly wiped the mucus off Dagon’s utterly confused cheeks with their gloved hands. Dagon, snapping out of her confused state examined her greeter. It appeared to be a man with no ears completely made out of mucus. The only clothing he wore were a pair of shorts, surgeons gloves, a pair of cowboy boots, and what looked like an Indiana Jones hat. No wait, it is definitely an Indiana Jones hat, she can see the tag through his slightly translucent head. “What’s your name?” “Dagon.” “And your hero alias?” “…Dagon.” “We’ll work on that.. Anyways, name’s Loogie! My hero alias is Mucus Man. W-welcome! Let me show you the rest of the gang.”

Loogie stumbled into the classroom while Dagon cautiously followed. He appeared incredibly nervous and embarrassed about getting mucus onto Dagon’s face moments after they had met. She also stared at his ridiculously long and bright red cape that was dragging on the floor behind him. It clearly needed a good wash. Loogie as down at the head of a long desk table and grinned. On either side of him were several other students, all staring at Dagon with worry evident in their eyes. Loogie glances around the table expectantly and anxious.

“W-well mates, go on and introduce yourself to our new member, Dagon! And be sure to note why we’re here.” Everyone was hesitant. There was a little bull like devil thing with a gem hovering in between its horns on Loogies left. It horks and covers its mouth as he gulps down an upchuck. He looks sickly and grossed out. The second one to Loogie’s right was a Towering buff male wearing a gas mask, a lacy apron, and had a bright pink bow on the mask and around their neck which was garnished with a cat bell. Dagon sits down at the opposite end of Loogie slightly intrigued by this gathering of mishaps.


	2. Who are you?

It was a long time before anyone decided to pipe up. The first one to speak was the small bull who appeared to be nauseous at a constant. “Hello miss Dagon. My name is Farb but some people call me Hurl-cules.” He stands up in his chair so he can actually see all the way around the table. He tugs on his scarf nervously and looks at Loogie for reassurance. “I’m here because I barf acid and it triggers people. They either gag and also vomit or just completely pretend I don’t exist. Also, my mama is missing and my dad is a villain so everyone is- pretty skeptical of me.” Farb slumps back down in his chair looking more depressed than ever.

Loogie shoots an awkward smile between Farb and Dagon. “Ehm heh… Uhm well… Chibi! How about you go next?” Chibi, apparently the big bloke to Loogies right looks worriedly shocked at him. “Oh! Okay..” Chibi’s voice was surprisingly high pitched which threw new members off. Dagon just tilted her head listening as Chibi gave her a shy wave. “I’m Chibi. My pronouns are she, her, and hers. I like baby animals especially bunnies. I like baking a lot too!” Chibi lit up like a light and you could see her blush through the gas mask. It relieved a lot of tension amongst the veteran members. “And I love helping my friends dress up in fancy dresses, date clothes, and casual wear. If you want we can go shopping just ask me, I’m always up for a girls night-“ 

Loogie coughed politely and Chibi made it possible for a gas mask to blush. “Oh goodness sorry! I’m here because I don’t know how to control my mutated strength. It was caused by my old job… Oh..” She unenthusiastically and very delicately stood up from her chair as if it would snap in half from her just looking at it. She turns around causing Dagon’s eyes to go wide, Farb to curl up in a ball in his chair and quake, covering his eyes like a child (cause he pretty much is), and Loogie to flinch, trying to maintain his supportive smile. What looked to be a nuclear device was embedded into Chibi’s back. The skin coming into contact with the bomb glowed a concerning neon green.

Chibi let out a huff of embarrassment and sat gently back into her chair. Or it looked gentle until the chair crumbled into pieces sending her to the floor causing a sickly crunch to come from the now broken floorboards. It didn’t really matter do to how big she was, she could see fine across the table yet her embarrassment made her look like she was about to cry. “I-It’s okay Chibi, promise. No reason to cry over spilled milk right gal?” Loogie comforted. She nodded and stared at her lap. “Anyways, why are you here Dagon? You like a normal gal to me.” The whole tables attention was now drawn to Dagon. She glanced around the table with a half lidded uncaring gaze. She shrugged and then snapped her neck to the point where her spine protruded through her necks muscles. No blood spouted out though.

Chibi and Farb let out a girlish scream which then led to Farb vomiting onto the table and the table sizzled and proceeded to disintegrate along with the floor. It was like that scene from Alien where the face huggers blood burns through layers of hard metal. His barf made it through the entire school till it met the soil down below. Loogie gawked at Dagon in horror as he backed up as close he could be to the back of his chair. It eventually toppled over backwards do to all his weight being at the back of the chair. Dagon snort laughed at everyone’s reactions as she snapped her head back into place. “I’m here because I’m failing a lot of my heroic classes. And the entire school believes I have no powers.” She leans back into her chair crossing her arms. “I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

The rest of the table was regaining their composure as they tried not to give her worried looks. Loogie and Chibi were the first ones to recover. Farb on the other hand had to completely turn his back to Dagon and give the florescent wall a traumatized stare. Loogie coughed and spoke up. “W-well i-it’s a pleasure to have you here with us. W-we actually were students with all A’s in our heroic courses. I-it’s surprising th-that you managed to do poorly.” Dagon shrugged. “Eh, I don’t like instruction.” Loogie and Chibi nod in fake understanding. “I’m actually glad you joined today! We actually have a slightly well known hero coming to instruct us toda-“ Loogie gets cut off with the swift opening and slamming of the class door.

~*~

“What do you mean they’re in the special ed course?” An elegantly dressed alien female angrily paces around a hero’s head quarters deeply in thought. The person she was angrily addressing was Heavy Punch, a well-known hero. He has his eye brows raised at the alien girl and shrugs with his arms crossed. “Well I mean, they are pretty gross.” The girl stops pacing and frustratingly shoots him a menacing glare. Heavy Punch puts his hand up in defense. “He I’m just saying Eggy-“ “And I’M saying it’s not fair!” Eggy shakes her head as she resumes her pacing. “I mean, if you FEEL like a hero you can BE a hero. Doesn’t matter if you’re-“ she waves her hand in the air, too angry to find the words. “Nasty?” “Shut up Punch.”

Eggy pinches the bridge of her nose. “Thomas, come on, this is the fuel for the creation of villains! Being shunned for something you are that you can’t help. These guys have hearts of pure gold not just going ‘You know what? I’m going to go join Black H-“ “You know better than to say his name Egg.” “I know, I know- Just RRGH!” She collapses on Heavy Punches fancy couch and covers her face with one of the pillows. He takes a seat next to her slightly laughing at her. “Well what do you suggest we do miss ‘anyone can cook’?” Eggy gives a muffled reply from underneath her pillow. Heavy Punch lifts up the pillow revealing Eggy with a scrunched-up nose. “Did you just quote Ratatouille?” He laughs and she groans. “Look, I’m your friend Egg. Tell me what you’re thinking in that wonderful mind of yours.”

Eggy pinches her lips in between her fingers making fish mouth motions in thought. “What if I bring them all together… And introduce them straight into the hero lifestyle?” “Uhm, can you expand on that?” She sits up right with a massive sweet smile, clutching the pillow that was once on her angered face. “A team.” Heavy Punch chokes on his own spit. “If I was eating, you would have killed me. A team?? Who in their right mind- how can you possibly think that is a good idea? For anybody?” Eggy leaps off the couch causing Punch to flinch at her enthusiastic motions. She grabs carefully filed papers from her nearby bag and marches back to the couch.

“Look, their grades are astounding Tom. They had better grades than I did in the Institute and look where I am now! They’ve got potential everyone is ignoring just because the unsettle people. Imagine what good they could do. I can help them so they can help the world! ACK- I’m so EXCITED!! I can’t wait to meet them!” Eggy flies up to the ceiling where a classic phonebooth is in memory of those heroes who transformed in them. She starts to punch in numbers. Heavy punch runs beneath her looking up at her. “Are you-“ “I’m more sure than I’ve ever been in my whole life Tom!” “Who are you calling?” She grins down at him, eyes sparkling as the phone rings. “The best school in the world.”


	3. What a Cruel World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get so real they seem untrue and Dagon recruits the teams scientist.

The class room is silent as everyone draws their attention towards the entrance of the class room. Eggy is huffing out of breath with her head hanging down and her knees bent as if she’d just flown halfway across the world. In her arms are a bunch of forms and files and a backpack that everyone assumed was filled with more papers. She raised her head and stared at the students still breathing heavily. She straightens up and gives a sweet smile to the entire class. “Good morning! Jeez, I didn’t realize you guys met so early!” Her eyes sparkled with warmth and kindness enough to supply the whole world. Loogie stood up from his place and opened his arms wide. “Welcome Eggolieth! Thank you so much for blessing us with your presence today!”

Loogie put out his gloved hand for a hand shake and Egg just stared with a slightly confused look on her face. This immediately was noticed by Loogie and he was almost instantly shaking and sweating with nervousness. He glanced all about the room, focusing on anything other than her. He started fearing that he’d get an anxiety attack in front of everyone and started to breath frantically. “U-u-uhm,,, I have another pair of thicker gloves I-I can put on for y-y-you if you’d feel m-more- COMFORTABLE-“ Loogie yelped as he felt his right glove being yanked off vigorously and being replaced with the warm feeling of skin embracing his gooey hand. His words caught in his throat as he gazed at the contact of his hand and Eggys. He looked up directly into her eyes where she was smiling with the equal amount of warmth as when she came in if not more. “The honor is all mine Mucus! And sorry about the glove, I just want all the hand shakes to be equal because I respect all of you.” While Loogie was recuperating and flustered, their hands parted, leaving a slight snot residue on her hand which embarrassed Loogie beyond belief. Frantically, he used his gloved hand to pull a handkerchief out of his pocket and hurriedly offered it to Egg, tight lipped. She thanked him and wiped off her hand and handed it back to him when she was finished (along with his removed glove). 

She proceeded to shake everyone’s hand, making Farb Laugh, Chibi to exchange numbers to plan for a girls night, and finally Dagon. Who…. “I’m sorry, I haven’t read about you! Are you new to this class?” Egg asked with her hand outstretched. Dagon glanced at Eggys hand and then at her face. She repeated this a few times till she shook Eggys hand. Dagon kept her face stoic. “Yes. I’m Dagon.” This was the briefest hand shake of all which was forced by Dagon. She Gave one good shake and practically yanked her appendage away from Egg which took Egg a bit by surprise. “Nice to meet you Dagon.” She put her hands on her hips and smiled. “Nice to meet everyone! Now! Let’s get started. Everybody. Grab an envelope and open it please.” Everyone at the table proceeded to grab one of the white envelopes which had gold trimming and was sealed with a blue wax stamp with a hat on it. After the noise of tearing and carefully opening paper, it was dead silent as the contents were read individually. Eggy could barely remain seated as she quaked with anticipation and excitement. She was biting her lip on her grinning face trying to hold back her squeals of ecstasy. “Well?? What do you guys think?” Loogie looked up from his letter with an angered look on his face. “This isn’t funny.” 

Egg looked confused, all happiness wiped off her face. “What?” “This is a cruel, CRUEL, joke to make. Especially to us.” Egg stood up from her seat, eyebrows furrowed and beckoned for Loogies letter with her hand. He angrily slapped it into her hand. She read the letter standing up. No. There was no twist. It clearly stated that all members of this club were pardoned and granted with an early graduation and were able to be legal heroes as soon as graduation was completed, which was less than a week away. They were also granted with legion rights to form a group of heroes as long as all the members contributed in different areas of work. And all of it was topped of the official seal of White Hat himself. God. She fought so hard for these letters. She raised her head up from the letter to be met with angry and sad eyes. Except for Dagon. Who made a paper airplane out of her fancy letter. “I.. I’m confused.” Egg said. Farb sniffed and stared back at the letter. “I wish this was true… But it’s just impossible.” Farb sobbed and held the letter close to his chest as he balled up and put his head on his knees. Chibi and Loogie soothed him but all three jumped when they heard a slam on the table. Egg had slammed her hands onto the table and was now the angry one. “HEY! THESE ARE REAL!! Do you guys have any IDEA how hard this was?? It took almost a YEAR for me to get these letters! I had to contact at least a hundred heroes to get them to listen!! Hell, I went to White himself to get these!” She huffed and sat back down as the three stared back at their letters in disbelief.

Loogie started, “Y-you mean….” Chibi finished, “These are…. Real?” Dagon stopped mid throw of her airplane to unfold it and reread it. The entire table erupted in cheers and screams (cept for Dag, she was still just staring at the letter with a masked gaze) as everyone ran around the room. Farb was bouncing around, which was a mistake, because he ended up barfing in the corner destroying that portion of the room. Loogie jumped out of his seat, picked up Egg who squeaked in shock, and he spun her around as he yelled with enthusiasm. He realized what he just did and quickly fished around in his pocket for his handkerchief. “Wait I’m not done.” “Wha-AGLK-!” Loogie was stopped in his sttempt to clean Egg up as she proceeded to spin him around and cheer. “YOU GUYS DID IT!” Egg laughed and Loogie flushed with embarrassment. Chibi began to jump around in blind excitement (Not good) which shook the entire section of the school. (People in the building started duck and covering cause they thought it was an earthquake) She was bouncing to hard so in seconds she went through several layers of floor catching everyone’s attention and made them flinch. Loogie ran out of the class room after Egg set him down. “I’ll go get her!” Egg and Farb giggled. Farb tugged on Eggs skirt as she knelt down to his level.  
“What’s up Farb?” She smiled. Farb held up the letter. “So does that mean our club can become a legion of heroes?” She thought for a minute. “I think so… You need medical, lots of brawn and brains…. Chibi is a scientist, right?” Farb corrected. “USED to be. She’s deathly afraid of the lab now and has refused to work ever since the incident. She hasn’t done anything with her brains and hands since.” Egg pursed her lips and nods in understanding. She and Farb jumped at Dagon suddenly piping up. “Does the scientist have to be a graduate of this school? A student possibly?” Egg shakes her head and stands up, putting her hand on where her heart lies. “Nope. They just have to be knowledgeable and have a heart of gold! Heroic and just!” Egg flinched as she felt her heart hiccup for an instant, which concerned her greatly. She looked up and could have sworn Dagon was smirking before she had looked up. “I know a guy.”

~*~

A day before graduation. And she was in THIS part of town. Dagon stared at an address on a stained piece of graph paper as she made her way down the sidewalk. This area was a cautioned area do to it being a crawling zone for villains and you could be expelled from the Hero’s Institute if you are seen conversing with Black Hat Inc.’s students do to recent controversy. But, you gotta do what you gotta do. Dagon came up to a really beat up house that looked like it had been abandoned for decades. She made her was around the back and made her way to the cellar where a locked bunker door was located. She flips the paper over and inputs the code ‘80082’ because the guy who lives down here is a dolt. The hatch clicks and fizzes in release. She lifts the heavy hatch, closes it behind her, and begins her decent down the ladder into a musty well-kept lab. “Doc?” She calls. A few crashes resonate throughout the lab as a mechanical scuttering is heard across the floor and then the counter. “DAG!” The head with legs and arms scuttled towards her on one of his many workbenches. “F.D..” Dagon says. “What? No warm hug for the doctor??” He holds his robot arms out towards her and beckons for a hug. “I have a proposition doc.” “Always straight to business aren’t you? Come on, I know you’re all socio and all that but we’re friends, right? Come in, come in! Have a seat.” He scuttles and hops over to a desk that was painful to look at.

His desk looks like he tried to make it look official but gave up half way through and just put random tools and liquids he wasn’t using currently on. There was a pile of newspaper cut outs from the villain’s newspaper, all of which were pictures of the head scientist working for Black Hat org., Doctor Flug. Dagon looked at the pile of photos and looked at F.D. with half lidded ‘really?’ eyes. The doctor followed her gaze and scoffed, shoving his photos into a specially marked drawer. “What?? Not my fault you can’t recognize true scientific genius and-“ he sighs, “Chemical romanceeee,,,” Dagon shakes her head. “I just don’t get your obsession-“ he loudly gasps and puts his han- claw on his…. Where his heart would be. This guy is a mess. He scuttles over to the left of his desk and grabs a golden rope. Dagon scrunches her nose. “Please, Disk, for fucks sake-“ He pulls the rope pulling back red velvet drapes revealing an alter dedicated to Flug. Dagon is already pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed in annoyance. “Doctor Flug, a gorgeous beacon of inspiration to evil scientists globally! He is known for being able to coexist with the evilest demonic being known in the universe and having to deal with the chaotic evil that is Demencia! His inventions are unmatchable and function with the utmost precision! He is able to take on thousands of tasks at a time which astounds- EVEN YOU DAGON!” Dagon is slouched half way in her seat purposely invoking a seizure.

“Oh shut up. Not to mention his mysterious aura and his incredibly attractive physique~ I WILL FIND OUT WHAT IS UNDER THAT BAG IF IT KILLS ME! Go ahead, ask me what my prized possession is.” Dagon, still slouched in her seat wipes foam out of the corner of her mouth with her jean jacket sleeve, sending an annoyed glare towards the madly in love doctor. “YOU’RE RIGHT, DAGON! It’s the green recycling bin Flug wore in college!” A spotlight turns on highlighting a marble pedestal with a nasty looking green recycling bin on it. “…Are you done?” The doctor pouts and places himself on his wood stool. “Alright alright…. What do you want?” “I need you to join a heroic legion and be the head scientist.” The doctor stares at her then bursts into laughter. “WHA-AAHHAHA, YOU REALIZE WHERE I GRADUATED FROM RIGHT??” He wheezes and points to his several degrees all from Black Hat University. He wipes a tear from his one good eye. “Dear god Dagon, where is your head??” “I know where you’re keeping the rest of your body.” He freezes, fear running throughout his entire head. He could feel how loud and hard his heart was pumping from his home. “I know how frightened you actually are of me.” “Well YEAH, you literally scared the SHIT out of me when you kidnapped me!!”

“But I did you no harm?” “I’m still EXTREMELY paranoid about you and you know that!” “Trying to be apologetic now okay, look, I’m being sorry.” “That’s like going up to a brick wall and taping a piece of paper that says, ‘I’m sorry’ on it.” “I’m doing this nicer now, okay? Rate me 1-5 stars how kind I’m about to get.” F.D. Raises an eyebrow but listens intently. “You have been floundering around for work and no one has been hiring you do to your disabilities-“ “WHICH, I blame on you because you fucking terrify me.” Dagon rubs her eyes in annoyance. “Listen, you need work or your ship will be sunken forever. This job will have you be anonymous to the public and you will just be working for a different cause.” F.D. sighs. “Yeah. I don’t really have a choice but I still will loathe the thought of working for heroes.” F.D. shakes his arm as if a thought just popped into his head. “By the way, what the hell are you getting out of this? You give a shit about, like, nothing.” Dagon gave him her signature half smirk which made him take a scuttle back, almost toppling him off the desk. She stands up and paces around. “I will be the one punishing the villains. The group will think that I will be escorting them off to prison, when really, they will just be under my custody.” Doctor F.D. shivers and laughs uncontrollably. “There REALLY IS something broken with you!! But how could I resist being a part of something so devious?” He grins with his zipper smile. “Count me in.”


	4. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is as wonderful as it is anxiety ridden.

The day of graduation. A day of extreme highs. The day when you truly become who you want to become and celebrate with people who helped and also succeeded. Nothing hectic and no concerns. Usually. Outside of the Heroes gymnasium, Loogie stands outside in a white suit, fidgeting nervously with his white gloves. He was on the edge of an anxiety attack. He could feel the power of an oncoming meltdown put immense pressure on his brain. He started breathing a little frantically, glancing around himself in a hunched and shaky position. No one else from the club had shown up yet so Loogie was the only one standing outside. He’d made sure to be at least thirty minutes early to be polite and logical, however, it was looking to be a bad idea. The number of stares and behind the back whispers he was indulging in from the other hero graduates was nearly unbearable. He felt like bawling, but he decided that would just encourage more attention, so he attempted to suck it up. He stopped his glancing and focused on his suit instead. It was a beigey white that had glossy gold buttons on the sleeves and buttoned the front. His pants were also that white but had low key silver striped on them which glistened in the sun. The gold and silver were cool and all, but Loogies favorite part of his suit were the pointy coat tails with the gold buttons on them. Since his cape did not go with his suit (It was tragic, he whined for hours), he was forced to find an alternate favored piece of clothing to make himself feel better. He looked at his coat tails, thinking about how it was like a cape for his butt, deep in thought and calmed down as Eggy approached him.

“Hey! You excited for the big day?” she chirped. He hadn’t noticed but she had bounced up to him with a skip in her step. All this excitement for the group was getting to her. She waited for a reply but there was no response. She stood there confused as she walked around him and looked at where his attention was. She smiled. “That’s a pretty good ass if I do say so myself.” Loogie, on the mention of ‘ass’, screeched and spun around towards a laughing alien. “I-I-WAS LOOKING AT MY COAT TAILS!! WHA- AH-“ He huffed in embarrassment. Eggy calmed down but was still giggling. “Yeah I guess those are pretty cute too.” She winked at him and he nearly died. Egg continued to laugh as Loogie embarrassingly admired her outfit. She was wearing a clear, sleeveless turtleneck dress that was low in the front and long in the back. It was made that way so that you could see the gorgeous moving galaxy print inside of it. She wasn’t naked underneath, instead she was wearing something like a one piece swimsuit underneath it. Her heels were transparent but there were flickering lights on it representing stars. Her jewelry was three silver bracelets on her left arm and a necklace that looked to be a unknown solar system. Well. Unknown to Loogie at least. He brought his attention up when he saw a short red grumpy blur out of the corner of his eye. Eggy followed his gaze and snorted ‘Farb’ under her breath as she covered her mouth, trying to not laugh. Farb marched up to the two like a five-year-old, tears pricking his eyes. His white suit was tucked in all wrong and his tie…. Was in a knot hanging down from his neck. He grumpily walked up in front of egg, turned his back to her, and sat grumpily on the concrete with a huff. It was a scene.

“Farb?... I can help if you’d-“ “NO.” Farb instantly refused Eggys offer to help him. He was content in his tiny tantrum that he brought upon himself. Eggy looked at Loogie and Loogie looked back at her. He shrugged. They heard Chibi before they saw her. And felt. Yes felt. The ground shook with her arrival and Eggy was slightly nervous do to not being used to Chibi’s entrance yet. Chibi left broken pavement with the steps she made since she was prancing up to the group, but once she realized she was breaking the sidewalk, she shamefully shuffled agonizingly slow towards the group. Eggy, of course was the first one to greet her. “Hey girlfriend, how are you?” Chibi perked up at her being referred to as ‘girlfriend’ and looked ecstatic. “I’m so excited Eggy! I went shopping for a dress and- Well just look! Isn’t it beautiful?” She spun around in her pastel pink slit dress that was frilly on the edges. It looked great on her, but everyone backed up a few feet to avoid being hit and sent into orbit. Farb layed flat on a bench nearby wide-eyed. The last person to arrive (and practically send Eggy straight into a nervous breakdown) was Dagon, who arrived in a frilly black suit with a white undercoat, her black and white tie bore a pendant of a deaths head moth. Everyone froze as Dagon walked up to Eggy. “Dagon…” Dagon tilted her head. “Yes?” “Black…” Dagon gave Egg a dumb look. “..Ha-“ everyone lunged for Dagon’s mouth in order to cover it but she just let out a stream of laughter, not finishing the cursed name. “N-No! Not-“ Eggy whispered through her teeth, “HIM. Your clothes! They’re… They’re…. You’re not REALLY supposed to wear black to these kinds of things…” “Why not?” Eggy sighed, looking if there were other people around then just the group, as if she was embarrassed by Dagons ‘mistake’. This amused Dagon intensely.

“I… I don’t know how you didn’t know this but on campus and between heroes and villains, White Hat owns the warm bright colors while Black.. Owns the cold dark colors. It’s like a global gang sign do to the fight between good and evil.” Dagon looked at the clock during Eggys explanation. “Well if you’d look at my colors more and in closer detail, you would have noticed the occasional white. I’d like to think of it as more of a balance, yin and yang if you will.” “But the darkness is clearly overwhelming the white-“ Dagon sighed. “I don’t have time to change even if I wanted to.” Dagon walked towards the gymnasium and halted a after a few feet to turn around to the group. “Shall we?”

~*~

The gymnasium didn’t look like a gymnasium on the inside whatsoever. It looked like a glistening ballroom with crystal chandeliers, antique knitted carpet, elegant tables decorated with jewels and such, and to top it all off, a beautiful stage for students to become heroes on. The group stood in awe of the hall until they realized the deafening silence in the room and the eyes dancing about their skin. It seemed like ages for the outcasts until the people finally distracted themselves with something other than ignorant staring. Egg turned towards the anxious group. “Alright guys, this is your day! Just be you and everything will be fine. Do what you want, or you’ll regret it.” The group slowly separated (except for Dagon who was at the buffet table faster than you can blink) leaving Eggy and Chibi standing together. “Uhuhm.. Eggy?” Chibi was blushing and twiddling her thumbs. “Yeah Chibi? There’s nothing to be nervous about! We’re all heroes here.” Chibi shakes her head and points at a circle of female heroes. “I… Do you think you can hel-“ “-P introduce you? Of course!” Egg out of habit gently grabs Chibi to tug her along towards the group until she realizes Chibi isn’t moving. “Ehm.. Okay follow me.” Chibi follows closely behind Eggy as they approach the group of girls. The group of girls felt Chibi coming and turned towards the two in a shocked daze, their eyes mainly focusing and a blushing Chibi. Egg smiles “How’s it going ladies? Excited?” The group of girls nodded. One of them piped up. “Who’s this Eggy?” Eggy grinned and beckoned Chibi to be apart of the growing circle. Chibi shuffled her way in. “H-Hello! My name’s Chibi. It’s so nice to meet more female heroes who enjoy helping people!”

The group almost instantly warmed up to Chibi upon introduction. Eggys eyes sparkled like a proud mother as Chibi tried to delicately spin around in her dress and fell over, scaring the girls and shaking the room. (They also noticed the bomb embedded in her back but they tried to cover up their inconceivable terror.) But they all just erupted in friendly laughter and helped the happiest Chibi in the world to her feet. One of the girls started up a new conversation. “I swear, after this graduation, villains are going to wish they’d chosen a different path in life!” “Right? All these wonderful people are going to lock up criminals and show the world that there is light and justice still out there. I can’t wait to be apart of the fight against evil.” Eggy spots Dagon at the buffet table (wasn’t hard, the black REALLY stood out, it made a pretty rude statement) staring at the white chocolate fountain and all vanilla cake. Dagon looked almost offended. It was kind of funny. Eggy exited the circle for a split second, grabbing Dagon, who had a cookie shoved in her face, by the arm and pulling her into the circle of female heroes. Dagon jerked her arm away from Eggy as Egg just gave her a teasing smile. One of the females with a halo and angel wings piped up. “Who’s this Egg?” “This is Dagon! She’s also graduating today.” She nodded and stared a bit at Dagon’s choice of clothing. “I, uhm, like your suit.” Dagon looked down at herself as if forgetting what she had worn. “Yes.” Everyone just stood there, glancing at one another at Dagons out of place response until she responded again. “Thank you. I like your-“ Dagon looked at the female heroes dress and instantly regretted saying before looking. It was a VERY bright mixture of rainbow colors with a white bow around her waist that was covered in inspirational quotes. “…Attire.” “Thank you!” The girl flushed and twisted bashfully side to side. Dagon just nodded. Eggy crossed her arms and jutted out her hip. “So, girls, what are your plans after graduation? Me and the club are going to form a group of heroes. What about you guys?” “Single.” “Single.” “Single.” “Single.” “So you girls are out looking for some loving huh?” Eggy teased. The girls burst out into embarrassed laughter. One of them wiped a tear from their eye still giggling. “N-no silly, we mean we’ll solo heroes. No team” “Although.” One of the girls began. “Wouldn’t mind some big handsome hero to come swoop me off my feet.” 

The girls giggled. “Yeah, hero full of brawn, that’s what I need.” Chibi giggled. “I agree! Love someone with abs and strength.” “I don’t know, I’m more into brains.” Eggy nodded and agreed with one of the other girls. “Brains are good. Leadership is also important. I’m very fond of heroes who connect with the people they have saved on an emotional level. I find that really important.” The group agreed. “I hope they have every virtue and truly are in touch with the world, that’s all that matters to me.” The girls smiled at the thought and daydreamed till the halo girl pulled an awkward shifting Dagon into the conversation. “What about you? What do you look for in a romantic partner?” “No pulse.” The group laughed for a hearty minute until they came to the realization that one, Dagon wasn’t laughing, and two, looked completely stoned face. The group quieted down and glanced around in different directions for what seemed like hours. Luckily, they were saved from the awkward state when the principal of the university called the graduates to the stage in alphabetical order. The teams were called at the very end. Eggy and Chibi waved goodbye to the group of girls and followed Dagon to where the club members had congregated at the far left of the stage. Loogie and Farb were chatting a bit and you could see the tension ease off of them as soon as all the members joined them. Loogie was the first one to ask questions while people were being called up to stage. Since the graduation was happening, the group conversed in a hushed whisper. “So, what’s the plan Eggy?” Eggy clapped her hands together. “Right! Once they call the clubs name we go up on stage. Then, Loogie will introduce the team as it’s leader and give it a name!” “GAHPFFWHAT!?” Loogie choke screamed. The ceremony halted, and the entire room stared in the groups direction. After a few unbearable seconds, the ceremony continued. Loogie hiss whispered at Eggy. “What?!” “What?” She said, clearly not seeing the problem. “I-I-I-I can’t be leader!!! I thought you were going to be!! You have more experience and-and-and-“ Loogie started breathing heavily and came closer to the floor, crouching as he gripped his forehead with his hands. The anxiety was crushing him and he could see only darkness all around him. His vision looked like it was leaving him and his mind felt as if it would explode. He jumped at the feeling of two hands coming into contact with his shoulders. Slowly looking up, he was met with gorgeous alien eyes that were full of genuine belief. “Mucus, you can do this. You have naturally lead the club, you can lead them now. They need you and we believe in you. You’re wonderful and will do an amazing job.” Eggy smiled. “Promise.” Loogie looked up at Farb and Chibi, both giving him supporting and hopeful gazes. His eyes sparkled. He shot up from his crouched position with his arms bent and head held high. HE COULD DO THIS.

HOLY FUCK HE CAN’T DO THIS. They had just been called up to the stage. The very last group to end the night. Everyone looked exhausted. He quaked in front of the entire crowd, barely having made it up to the stage because he froze for a hot minute. “Uh-uhm… It is my pleasure to be a-a-able to graduate w-with my comrades today. W-we never expected this momentous occasion to happen i-i-in our lives but here we are. And we are b-beyond honored.” The principal piped up. “What will your groups legion name be?” Oh dear god. A name. He didn’t think of that. Of all things he should have been thinking of before being called up, WHY DIDN’T HE THINK ABOUT A NAME??? “I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-“ “Son, please, we don’t have all day.” Loogie looked back at his group who cheered him on with their eyes. Loogie looked straight forward as he quaked harder than he has ever before. His vision went black, all he could see was black, yet he was still conscious. He wanted to weep. A name. What had people called him all his life? Them? These types of people? This special breed of hero? Disgusting. Vulgar. Unnecessary. A cursed gift. Something no one should look at. A burden on the world. No one wanted them. No one needed them. Shove them out of the way of normal powers. Cover them with a blanket. Put a paper bag over their demented fucking heads. Super. Fucking. Gross. “Well? What’s it going to be son?” Loogie was completely still but still couldn’t see. He breathed out without a stutter. “Super Grotesque.” The crowd erupted with concerned chatter and the groups jaws hit the floor.


	5. Planning for a Successful Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure things out before they head straight into fighting.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I am sorrow itself, I’mm-“ Chibi rubbed his back gently (which had to be with just one finger. Still sort of hurt.) “Loogie, calm down, you made it up on the fly. We can, uh…” “We can’t change it.” Eggy sighed. “It’s already registered. We’d have to consult with the whole heroic system which would take about a year for the request to even go through. And even after the request would go through, it takes six more months for the meeting to be scheduled. Scheduled.” Farb looked like a wilted flower as he mumbled the words ‘super grotesque’ under his breath. Every time he uttered it he seemed more crestfallen. Dagon was taking a nap on the train, her head rested against the window. The group was still in their graduation clothes on the same day. That had taken a midnight train going anywhere. Street lights. People. Sorry, Journey is awesome. They were on their way to where their headquarters would be. It was a special program that the Heroes University funded in full. The train came to a slow halt as it came to it’s last stop. They’d have to walk the rest of the way. The group got off the train in silence, everyone thinking of two things. The first thing was that their headquarters was going to be awesome and cheer them all up. The second thing was sleeping off this day. They walked in the cool night air, Eggy at the front, Loogie trailing behind in the back. Chibi was carrying all of their luggage which she seemed completely unfazed by. Everyone was extremely grateful for they were all worn out. The night breeze felt wonderful and hypnotizing and the waves were not helping. They were all being lulled to sleep by the world. “I see it.” On a crooked cliff sat their supposed headquarters. It just looked like a giant cylinder due to how dark out it was, but everyone could care less. Eggy found the front door and beckoned a hunched Loogie to the front. Loogie hustled over to the front and fumbled with the keys he’d been given at the end of graduation. Eggy eased his shaking hand with hers and they both unlocked the door.

It was nice. Really nice. The décor was extravagant and was suited for big time heroes. There was nice, plush furniture everywhere and a lovely long wooden table for meetings. There were three widescreen TVs at the head of the table for presentations and news viewing. There were even empty frames and shelves for personal photographs and sentimental belongings. It really was nice. Everyone heard snoring and drew their attention towards it. Eggy, the ‘should be leader’ and most optimistic of the group had fallen onto the couch and had instantly fallen asleep. Everyone was envious. “W-well gang!” Loogie started, already attempting to be leader to make up for his mistakes. “Looks like we’ve got another mystery on our hands.” Dagon, half awake, mumbled. Loogie sent her a look of disapproval. “N-no. This isn’t scooby- LOOK, there are several rooms, each has their own private bathrooms. Everyone choose your room and we’ll meet and discuss plans in the morning.” The group mumbled in approval and all headed to their rooms like zombies. Loogie loitered around in the living room for a bit longer, bringing his gaze towards a passed out Eggy. He grabbed a high-class fur blanket and covered her sleeping form with it. After that he moseyed off to his room. He fell face first into his bed, not bothering with his clothing. Tomorrow, he’ll make it up to them. Tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow, they’d be heroes.

~*~

Loogie was startled awake by a shrill scream. He bolted up from his bed and ran to the source of the sound. In the meeting room, Chibi was in the corner with her leg lifted screeching bloody murder. “What?? What is it Chibi??” “Sp-sp-spi-SPIDER!!” Loogie was relieved till he looked at where Chibis gaze was directed, then he let out a yelp. “GREETINGS! I’m Doctor Floppy Disk, but you can call me doctor F.D. for short. Pleasure to meet ya!” F.D. had tiny little luggage bags in his robotic claws and looked quite pleased with himself. Everyone had been startled awake by all the commotion and had risen earlier than they would have preferred. “What’s habbening….” Farb whined, eyes half opened. F.D. felt like he had to reintroduce himself to the zombies. Scuttling up to them, briefcases still in hand, he repeated his greeting. “GREETINGS!” Farbs eyes shot open as soon as he caught view of the horror show that was the doctor. He let out an inhuman wail and Eggy scooped him up into her sleepy arms instinctively. “WHAT IS THAT??” “Our scientist.” Dagon mumbled, late to the scene. “EYYYY, Dagon! What? You not tell the folks I was on my way over? Anyways, thanks for inviting me onto the team!” He gave a painfully wide smile as he held out his claw to be shook by no one in particular. Farb hesitantly leaned down from Eggys arms and shook F.D.s claw. “Nice place by the way. A lot better then the outside if I do say so myself.” Eggy sent him a little bit of a glare mixed with a look of concern. “What do you mean?” “Well, the outside is a literal trashcan!” He cackles but gets got cut off by noticing the lab doors. He let out a squeal and scuttled to his new work space. Dagon followed him as the rest of the team flooded outside to see what the doctor was talking about.

“No…. No way…” Farb, Chibi, Loogie, and Eggy stood outside, taking in their outside décor. It was literally a classic silver trash can, lid and all. Loogie fell to his knees. “We… Our name… Our base….” Farb hugged him and held back an upchuck as he did so. Chibi just looked crestfallen. Eggy had a spark of absolute rage in her eyes. “No time for sulking! We have hero work to do.” She forcefully pulled Loogie to his feet and pushed everyone inside. “We have to start working on showing the world what we can do! Everyone, have a seat.” The four began to situate themselves, Loogie going for a seat on one of the sides but before he could sit, was yanked up by Eggy and sat at the head of the table. Eggy and Farb was to his left while Chibi was on his right. Loogie poked a button that was labeled ‘Lab’ and an intercom came on. “D-Dagon and Doctor Floppy D-Dick diSK!!!! DISK DISK,,,,, I’M SO SORRY,,, P-PLEASE COME TO THE MEETING ROOM,,,, THANK YOU!!!” He shut the intercom off as fast as possible as Farb laughed. F.D. scuttled into the room with a salty look on his features as he took a seat next to Chibi. Chibi shot him a glance and he shot her a wink. She shuddered violently, shaking her seat and the table. Dagon took her seat next to Farb. “O-okay… Now that we are all situated in our new base… Why don’t we look take a look at the news!” Loogie looked on the table interface and found a button for the television. He turned it on and switched it over to the local news. There was a female reporter screaming at the camera about a hostage situation at the BBB (Big Bucks Bank). “Hey! That’s close by! Let’s-“ “Loogie, I love your enthusiasm but we really need to prepare. We need gear that will help us sustain and contain a villain until they can be safely transported to the nearest imprisonment facility. We also need a form of transportation because not all of us have the flight gene.” “O-oh… Right! I apologize. Doc? Do you think you’d be up to the task?” F.D. waved his claw at Loogie. “Yes, yes, since we have the funding all set up with White, I will be just fine organizing a means of capture and transportation.” “If I may..” Dagon let out, “Since my powers only consist of me snapping my neck and not dying, might I be of assistance in transporting villains to the authorities?” Loogie thought. “Really? Well… If that is your only power.. I guess that’s not a problem! We will inform you when we have captured a villain and you can oversee transporting the enemies off to prison.” Dagon smiled small but genuinely and she crossed her legs in her spinny chair and rocked back and forth like an excited child. “Excellent...” She let out a hushed thank you. 

F.D. was the only one who was set off by Dagons mood change, but no one seemed to notice. “Well doctor! We look forward to seeing what you create! We are very humbled to have you on the team.” Loogie, Farb, and Eggy shot the doctor warm heartfelt smiles while Chibi looked away nervously and Dagon left the scene swiftly to do who knows what. The doctors maniacal smile faltered a bit due to the genuine kindness but tried his best to keep up the façade. “No problem! I’ll get straight to work.” He leapt off his seat and scuttled off to his lab. Loogie started up again. “Well, since two of are members will not be seen on the field of the fight for justice, us four will be the muscle and overpower the villains with will and wit. I know we will work quite well with each other. Although….” Loogie looks at Farb. “Don’t you get really sick if you use your powers a lot?” Farb slowly nods. “Yeah… the illness lasts for about two weeks and I need to be supervised so I don’t, you know, vomit to death.” Chibi ‘awwd’ and patted Farb as gently on the head as she could. Farb smiled painfully at Chibi as he let out an inaudible ‘ow’. “It’s fine Chibi. I’m sure someone can watch over me if that happens, but until that happens let’s not stress about it, ‘kay?” Chibi nodded sheepishly, still looking quite worried after the mention of the word ‘death’. Loogie looked at Eggy for confirmation. “Anything else we should go over Egg?” She shook her head deep in thought. “Nope. We really just need a test run to see how the group fights together and what we need to improve on etcetera, etcetera. We start tomorrow!” They four cheered and departed from the table. Eggy stopped Farb before he could vanish into his room. “Why don’t you go talk to the doctor or Dagon to see which one of them you want to watch you when you get sick? Todays a good day to see who you’re most comfortable with.” Eggy smiled at Farb and he nodded, running off to the lab first. Eggys next mission was to check on Chibi. She walked down the luxurious hall and knocked on Chibis door. You could tell it was hers due to the new decorations that adorned the door. It had small lights and plastic flowers covering the entire rim of the door and in the center of the door war a mahogany block that had Chibis name engraved into it in cursive. Eggy smirked and knocked on the door. “Chibi? Can I come in?” Eggy heard a yelp and a little bit of crashing around. She must have startled her. Chibi opens the door quickly, ripping it off it’s hinges. She let out an embarrassed squeak and covered her face with the now loose door. “oh JEEZ, I’m sorry you had to see that!! Uhm,,, please come in Egg!” Eggy made her way inside the room and Chibi set the unhinged door half way covering the entrance of her room. “Oh wow…Your room…” “What? Is it bad??” “No, it’s gorgeous! You- wow.” 

Chibis room had been carefully set up. Her bed was all white and lacy which matched the curtains to a window that had a perfect view of the water and lighthouse. She had shelves of glass figurines, ceramic pottery filled with freshly picked flowers, and all sorts of amazing crystals. There was also a massive mahogany wardrobe that was filled to the brim with, honestly, really pretty outfits. “I know, I know, it’s stupid…” Chibi gently sat on her bed making it creak worryingly. Egg drew her attention away from the aesthetic room and gave Chibi a concerned and confused look. “..What? Why do you think I’d every think that?” Eggy sat beside her on the bed as Chibi let out a huff. “Well, I mean look at me! Surrounded by gorgeous things that I constantly trash and I’m-… I’m to ugly to be around them. I just surround myself with things I love hoping one day I’ll wake up and blend in with my dream scenery.” Chibi looked sad but that quickly turned to shock. She whipped her head towards Eggy and waved her hands toward Eggy in defense. “O-oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to start venting!!” Eggy had poker face until she started having a giggle fit which led to full on laughter. Chibi was beyond confused. “Oh, Chi-Chibi!! You’re so silly!” She sat on her knees and embraced Chibi. “Your room is a reflection and it’s reflecting the beauty that is you. Don’t forget that, okay?” Chibi smiled and hugged back gently. “Hey Egg?” “Yeah?” “Thanks.”

~*~

Farb wondered around the lab in a daze. The doctor appeared to have really made himself at home in such a short amount of time. Everything was well organized and neat. Farb looked at mysterious liquids and strange machinery that couldn’t be deciphered do to their delayed completion. There was a massive safe that probably took up 20% of their massive base that was full of raw materials at the doctor’s disposal. Farb also came across a folder that had a file for each of the team members. He opened the folder out of curiosity and reviewed the members. They were massive biographies for each member stating what they did in the past and what they are currently doing in the present. It had pretty private information and lots of history including excessive detail about Farbs relationship with his father. He grimaced at the stuff that he did as a really young kid under the influence of his dad. It’s not the Farb didn’t like his dad… He just- It never felt right for him to be evil. To hurt people for an unjust cause. He closed his file and moved onto the others. Chibis file had photographs and the entire story of how the nuclear mess happened. Chibis old name was Chub and he used to work as a scientist who constructed nuclear technology not for harm but for good use. During one of the experiments Chub was working on, the self-energizing nuclear device malfunctioned and blew up the entire facility. About 78% of his work mates were killed in the explosion and the rest were affected by the massive amount of nuclear radiation that was released. Farb nearly threw up on one of the photos which was of a nuclear bomb fresh in Chibis back. It was pretty graphic, showing a mix of blood and toxic liquid mixing and burning holes into his skin. He quickly flipped to a different file which happened to be Loogies. These were putting Farb in a bad mood. All the files had too much personal info and were filled with embarrassing past events. For example, in Loogies folder there was excessive information on his emotional state. Due to his ‘skin’, he is severely neglected in physical affection causing him to be very self-conscious and extremely happy when he is given it. The files had a whole physiological breakdown for why the members acted the way they did. Farb flipped to Eggies file and noticed that there was only one file after hers. One of them were missing. His mood was instantly uplifted by Eggies file. Farb had a sweet smile as he gazed over the photos. One of them was her and Heavy Punch graduating together. They were both teasing each other in the photo and looked elated to be becoming independent heroes. The next picture had Farb let out a small ‘woah’. It was a picture of Eggie, large smile on her face with her tongue out fully embracing a laughing White Hat. It was heart warming and the first time Farb had actually seen a photo of White Hat. He looked a lot more pleasant then… You know… Hopefully he’ll get to meet him one day. Going further into Eggies file, her grades in the Hero University weren’t great but her history of saving her planet Egrieth when she was only 13 was inspiring and enough to propel her status as a hero. She started small but soon spread to other planets eventually reaching Earth and hasn’t left since.  


He finally made it to Dagons file but flinched back at the red stain on the cover. Farb grabbed a nearby sheet of plastic wrap and flipped open the file with it. Know he was offended by the lack of contents. Everyone else’s file was chocked full of personal info. But this- It only had her full name, age, height, weight, eye and hair color. Plus, some- Oh. The photos. There were a series of odd photos of her growing up, starting with no smile, a really bad fake smile which made Farb laugh, and eventually lead to what looked like a genuine smile. The only thing that bothered Farb was why she was smiling. She appeared to be at an 8th birthday party with no party guests and was holding a MASSIVE python that was eating its own tail. It looked like it could eat her if it wanted. He wasn’t sure if it was alive or not but didn’t want to focus too much on it. He closed the files and looked around the table for the Doctors. Farb even looked under the table for the file, hoping maybe it had just fallen. “HEY! Farb right?” Farb yelped and hit his horns on the bottom of the desk. He gripped them in pain and looked at the perpetrator. Does he just enjoy startling people?? “Whatchya doin’ in my lab kiddo?” F.D. said with a smug smirk and half lidded eyes. He crossed his robotic arms waiting for an answer as Farb came out from underneath the desk. “J-just was curious what your lab looked like… I didn’t get a chance to look at it before you came.” “AH! Well welcome!” the doctor cackled and beckoned Farb to follow him. Farb trailed behind the scuttling doctor who continued conversation. “I thought you were coming to ask if I could babysit! HAH! I’m so glad that’s not the case!” Farb looked shocked end then concerned. “How do you know about that??” Doc F.D climbed up a ramp to a control desk with about 50 monitors all around it. He pressed a button that was in the shape of a butt and pushed it, causing all the monitors to come to life. “Hey that’s-“ “Invasive of everyone’s privacy? KAHAHAHA I KNOW!” The monitors displayed every inch of the base including the bathrooms which are supposed to be private. Farb sent the doctor a slight glare. “You can’t just do that! Everyone has a right to their privac-“ “It’s for their own safety! Think of it as a reassuring thing not invasive! If we ever become targets we always need everywhere to be monitored! Villains are getting shiftier by the minute, especially when they have the aid of BH.” Farb shivered. He was mortified of that organization and the fact that he was a part of it. “But-“ “Do you want the black plague to reach through your bathroom mirror and grab around your throat?” The doctor advanced menacingly on Farb as Farb backed up quaking with fear. “He’ll come when you least expect it…” Farb toppled over backwards as the doctor leaned over him with a wide smile. “And he’ll make you wear the hat.” That was enough to send Farb screeching and barreling out of the lab leaving F.D. cackling in the distance. He ran until he went into what he believed to be his room. He slammed the door and breathed heavily, tears pricking his eyes. He never thought he would have to hear that sentence again. He turned his back to the door and slid to the floor in a ball shivering and whimpering. “Farb?” Farb yanked his drenched face upwards in fear at the voice. That’s when he realized he wasn’t in his room. He was in Dagons.

“You look horrendous.” Dagon sat on the floor on top of a blanket and a pillow. There was a shadow of where a bed used to be, but it appeared to have been removed. There was only a bookcase full of oddities and horror genre books. “EEP! I’M SORRY!” Farb whipped around towards the door and tried to dry his eyes. “..For what?” “Y-your clothes! An-and I just bolted in here and disturbed you!” Dagon looked down at her pajamas. She had comfy shorts on and a crop top that read ‘B100D’. She could not see the problem. “It’s fine. Turn yourself back towards me.” Farb did so… He thinks.. He looked at Dagon who had a lazy poker face on. She appeared to have been reading the Cthulhu’s Mythos. Farb kind of became curious about the whole room and Dagons demeanor. Especially since her file was pretty much useless. “Why do you look like a complete conundrum?” Farb let out a sniff and looked at the floor. “…The.. Doctor scared me… He was saying things about.. You know who.” Dagon propped her head in her hand that was resting on her knee. “Could you be more specific?” “He… Was talking about how we could become a target of him and, and how he could make us wear the hat and-“ Farb quaked and looked up. He jumped a little bit noticing Dagons smirk. “Come here.” She patted her floor blanket inviting him to sit. He shuffled over and sat down. “Now look at me.” He looked up into her curious and amused eyes. “Black Hat-“ “SHHHH!!! DAGON! YOU SHOULDN’T-“ she gave him a slight glare, silencing him. “The more you censor that name, the more power you give it.” He shivered with complete fear but listened. “Now. Black Hat is a completely logical fear to have and I understand your complete and utter mortification. However, please realize just how high up this entity is.” Farb slowly stopped shaking, listening intently and in a trance from Dagons voice and words. “We not only have just acquired our status, but we have yet to even conquer a villain. We’ve made no mark. And once we do make our mark, it will be like a single sick flea on a healthy thriving wolf. Take this analogy. Would the devil make a milk run himself when he has a plethora of willing slaves at his disposal? We are garbage. Not unless we intentially and stupidly target him will he even look at our useless forms.” Farb played with his tails. “I guess.. And if other villains come after us with the help of.. Bla-Black Hat?” Dagon smiled a bit more after Farb had the courage to say Black Hats name. “Lesson two: There is no equal to Black Hat. ‘Villains’ and ‘Black Hat’ might as well be two different categories in themselves.” Farb tilted his head curiously as Dagon grabbed a sheet of blank paper and a red pen. She drew a picture of a top hat (much to Farbs disliking) and then drew a circle with just the words ‘Villains’ in it. “Black Hat is evil. He is an entity not born in it but is it. Now villains-“ She waved her hand around with a scrunched up face. “Villains are depressing unfortunately. They call themselves evil and monstrous right in front of evils face. It’s insulting to evil, so why not fix this disgrace himself? I apologize I kind of ran off there… Let’s see, the point is the villains we will be fighting are sad husks of neglected beings wanting to make their existence less inferior then it already is. They are full of learned useless knowledge because their too moronic to figure out how to use villainy in a correct and non-dysfunctional way.” Dagon sighs and crumples up the paper throwing it into a tiny trash bin. She then falls backwards, head hitting her pillow. “The only logical fear on the field is to be aware of what methodical methods they are using and what brand of weapons they are using. If they are a massive customer of BH Org. then you guys have to be on your toes at all times and analyze. It should be simple enough though since most villains still have feelings easy manipulated. Let me repeat one last time. Villains and Evil are two different things, one of them just craves to be evil.” Farb felt a lot better. “…Thanks Dagon.” She nodded, eyes closed. Farb got up and opened the entrance to Dagons room. “Hey… Dagon?” “Mm?” “If I get sick after a fight.. Will you take care of me when the group is out fighting.. And stuff?” Dagon opened her eyes and turns her head in his direction. She didn’t say anything for a bit. “Only if I get free food. Pizza.” Farb giggled and closed the door behind him. Dagon stared at the closed door, thinking, until eventually she rotated on to her right side and went right to sleep.


	6. Round One. FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get intense gents.

“I’M DONE, COME TO THE LAB TO TAKE A LOOK!” The intercom came on at full blast and startled everyone awake. Chibi, Farb, and Dagon came out of their rooms at the same time and speed walked towards the lab. Farb was holding Eggys hand and he looked back at Dagon and gave her a smile. Dagon just flatly looked at him. As they entered the lab, they saw Loogie nervously trying to converse with the doctor and F.D. just looked profusely annoyed by the meaningless attempt of banter. He lit up and cut Loogie off the second he saw everyone else. Anything to spare him from the awkward atmosphere. “FINALLY, Welcome! I have completed your requests in a timely fashion and you guys are ready to now see the field!! Check it out!” He held out his robot claws towards three sleek motorcycles, one of which had a sidecar for Farb. “These are your means of transportation! They can travel more than 24,000 mph if necessary (not recommended, hehe), has an excellent source of fuel that can switch over to a highly advanced rechargeable battery in emergencies! The battery lasts for approximately 20 hours. The coolant system works perfectly when traveling at high speeds and they can combine into a larger tank vehicle.” The group took a step back as Doc F.D. pressed a button on one of the bikes, making them groan and combine like a giant metal puzzle until finally creating a large armored vehicle. “It also comes with a little mini bar!” He pressed another button and sure enough a small mini bar popped out on the inside that had plenty of liquor. Eggy piped up. “Oh, I don’t think that’s really necessary….” The doctor gave her a smug half lidded look, crossing his arms. “Oh really? How are you guys going to deal with your tragic backstories then?” The group let out an awkward laugh and Dagon nearly choked on air. “And for transport, I took the idea from ‘Hellboy’ and disguised it as a garbage truck. The back has secure restraints that can only be unlocked and locked by any of our bar codes, (I’ll give them to you in a sec), the entire truck is made from vibranium, and the back-containment room has a sleeping gas function, once again, can only be activated by the driver’s bar code. Questions?”

Eggys mouth started moving but Dagons voice came out. “Do you like the movies better than the comics?” F.D. cocked his head side to side. “Yeah I do! Ron Perlman kicks ass as Hellboy and Liz is hoooot.” Dagon scrunched her nose at him in disapproval, while everyone else stood confused by the sudden change of subject. “I believe the comics to be far more superior. Lizs character is exponentially better and Hellboys decisions are vital that the movies don’t quite portray.” “Uhm,” Eggy starts, “Doesn’t he like, destroy the whole world and stuff? Like, accepts evil?” Dagon and F.D. looked at her blankly. F.D. changed the subject. “Did you have a question about the machines and not Hellboy?” Eggy snapped out of her internal thoughts. “Oh! Yes, uhm, which bikes are designated to a certain person?” F.D. shrugged and made the tank reform into separate bikes. “I don’t care, but the side car is for Farb.” Farb squealed and hopped into his side car excitedly. “Who am I riding with?” Loogie hurriedly answered. “ME!” He stroke a confident pose with his hands on his hips and his chest buffed out. “It’ll be like Indiana Jones!” Loogie hops on the bike connected to Farbs side car and starts loudly singing the theme song, making Farb and Chibi laugh. Eggy chuckled into her hand. “Oh wait, actually, one is dedicated to Chibi to suit her strength and size! It’s the pastel one.” Chibi blushed and looked at her feet. She was self-conscious about those things.. And she had to have a special bike for it.. Eggy caught onto her discomfort and shot F.D. a sort of plea glare. He cocked his head confused. “What? Oh oh, I see, PSHT.” He scuttled up in front of Chibi, making her flinch. “Hey hey, lookit me.” He waved his claw up at her and he looked at him shyly. He sighed, looking annoyed at her discomfort. “O.K. sweetie, so here’s the thing, you have a massive amount of strength that’s admirable! You understand! I mean, not a lot of people have super strength and look gorgeous, am I right~?” Chibi blushed even more at this and rushed out of the lab. F.D. looked confused. “What? To much icing on the cake?” Eggy rolled her eyes, smiling. “She’s sensitive and shy, I’ll go-“ Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off making everyone flinch except for Dagon, who glared at the red siren lights that came to life from out of the ceiling. F.D. cackled loudly over the alarm and clapped his metal claws together. “IT’S SHOW TIME LADIES AND GENTS!!!”

~*~

Farb wore his helmet tightly as Loogie drove the cycle. F.D. was right. This thing really moves. Usually, motorcycles were loud and harsh on people’s ears, but these were silent compared to most bikes. The loud whizzing of the wind was the only thing to be heard to the riders and for the onlookers, a simple buzz and gust of wind. Farb looked over at Loogie, who looked embarrassed. At first, he was enjoying it until he realized mucus was flying everywhere behind him. The rest of the members had moved to the front as to not be in the splash zone, which made his anxiety fierce. Farb turned his head back towards his tablet that rested in his lap as the rest of his team mates focused on driving. He studied the info. The file he had open was on the villain they were currently going to stop. He had a bad feeling about this. Not that he didn’t think they could beat the villain… But this villain seemed…. TOO low class. Like a joke really. Farb spoke into his helmet turning on the group communication device. “Hey guys, are you sure this is the job for us?” Eggy responded quickly and gave Farb a thumbs up from her bike. “Course! This will be an excellent practice run. Nervous about something?” Farb smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Yeah.. I-it just seems, off? Like somethings wrong? I can feel it in my gut.” “You always feel something in your gut, usually it’s wanting to come up.” Dagon piped up. She was in traffic in the garbage truck, the road riddled with obnoxious honking. F.D. snickered over the line and Farb huffed and pouted. “I’ve got tummy soothers for you if you want them!” Chibi said in reassurance. Farb shot her a wavy smile clutching his stomach. “Th-that’s okay, thanks for the offer though Chibi…” Eggy sighed over the intercom. “Dagon, can you please mute or lower your volume, all I can hear is honking.” “Eh? I can’t hear you over all this honking.” She totally could, and even started honking her own horn in pure spite. “Never mind, we are almost there anyway…” The bank came up on the horizon and the four sped up and stopped directly at the steps of the bank. Onlookers watched in confusion and curiosity as they took off their helmets and a green blob help a little devil bull boy out of a side car. They hustled up the steps and threw open the door, er, technically Chibi pushed it open but it came of the hinged and flew into the ceiling making the hostages scream. Chibi tried to hide her massive self behind Eggy as she spoke up, “Everyone calm down! We are heroes, where is the criminal?” She looked serious and for once, they all looked pretty cool standing there, sun setting behind them through the door… way cause the door is in the ceiling. The hostages underneath the check tables pointed to a slowly advancing old man with a black and red walker, a vintage revolver, sack of money that he got on clearance at a costume store, and a dusty little spandex villain outfit. Eggy blinked at the old man as he wavily raised and pointed the gun. At a.. Cardboard cutout. He mumbled something that nobody caught. Eggy looked to Loogie for help but he just shrugged anxiously. This situation grew worse by the minute. She almost wished something would just explode rather then the awkward shuffling of the old man and confused gazes of the supposed ‘hostages’. She cleared her throat and was about to tap his shoulder before incomes two police officers. One groans. “Eric, we’ve TOLD you, you’re not a villain and you’re too old to be one.” Eric, rambled and shook his walker at the two policemen. “I can! Salve Black Hat!” The one female cop helped carefully escort him out of the building and down the steps as he mumble complained.

The other cop still stayed in the bank, reassuring everyone. “It’s okay, that is just our local crazy Eric, he likes to play pretend, you know. Nothing to fear! You may resume your daily lives.” The people crawled and let out a sigh of relief and relief as they began to rumble with the conversations of what in the hell just happened. The gang just stoop there and Farb ogled at the door in the ceiling, the officer soon joining him. He points to the group. “You. You guys do that?” Eggy stares at where the old man was threatening the cardboard cutout still. She comes back to reality when the officer snaps his fingers in front of her face obnoxiously. “u-. Oh! Oh yes my apolo-“ he slaps a sheet of paper in her apologetic outstretched hand and she flinches. “Damage of public property.” “Yes! Uhm tha-“ the officer already walked away and out the non-broken door, leaving the group stranded. Eggy bit her lip and felt the stares of the customers of the bank. She quickly ushered the three outside. Loogie walked down the steps with his head in his hands, utterly embarrassed. Chibi was flushed and looked ashamed that she’d launched the door into the ceiling. Eggy bit her finger as she thought with a furrowed brow about what just happened. That could have gone. Better. “Chibi.” She piped up. “Oh, y-yes? I can pay f-for the d-damag-“ “No no, it’s not that, can you just get Dagon and the doctor on the line for me?” Chibi nodded quickly and called them on speaker. F.D. picked op first. “HEY HEY, SUGAR! How’d it go?” “Uhm.. Not good doc, we uhm. They didn’t need heroes for this task..” F.D. was silent for a moment. “Uh huh. Well? Now what?” Loogie chimed in. “I think we should find a member of the organization.” Farb choked on air causing him to gag threateningly. Egg and Chibi just gave him a surprised and worried look. “HEY HEY! SOUNDS GOOD! EHEhe, here lemme have a looksee.” Eggy gripped Loogies shoulder making him jump. “Mucus, that’s kind of not in our league right now, like at all! I-“ Loogies expression suddenly turned dark. “And the old man was?” She could feel the waves of distrust and low self-worth literally oozing off of Loogie. Eggy looked at him in the eyes slightly hurt. “Of course not. If.. If that’s what you want then we’ll do it.” Chibi looked excited about it and Loogie looked oddly confident and he situated himself on his bike, anticipating F.D.’s response. Egg leaned against her bike again with her arms crossed against her chest, still looking hurt at the distrust in Loogie. But who could blame him? Chibi squeaked and nearly dropped her communication device when Disk loudly shouted through the speaker. “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT MY FRIENDS! We got a live one on the line! I’ve sent their file over to Farb and your GPS’s should all be rerouted to their location! DOC OUT!” He hung up. Farb flopped into his side car and pulled up the file and stared at it. “Okay.. Okay we can do this..” His whole body scrunched up upon looking at the GPS. “Oh nooo… Noo no I don’t like that area..” The rest of the group looked at what he was not too thrilled about. Hatsville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Ello, author here. I apologize for the wait, I just feel compelled for these chapters to be unbearably long. Heh. From here forth I will be shortening chapters to get more content in for you in a ration-able amount of time, have little shorts of characters and villain side characters in between chapters, and have a little Halloween short in creeping future. Pleasure!}
> 
> ~Nova


	7. Short- Black Hat Educated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagon and Farb go to a club they think will be safe and a good place to discuss the enigma that is Black Hat. They were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Halloween but forgot to post it. But for me it's always spooky month. Enjoy my flaming garbage~ Also This short makes fun of fan girls.

“You’re sure it’s not-“ “Yes.” “But what if-“ “Won’t happen.” “A-a-and we can get into serious tr-“ Dagon sighs lightly, pestered with Farbs anxiety as they were walking through the public park. Farb shivered at the cold air and lagged behind her a bit, fearing what was to come. “We are here.” Farb squeaks and quakes but then freezes in confusion. “…The old library?” Dagon walked towards the doors and Farb stumbled after her. “Quaint isn’t it? A nice place for an informative session.” She opened the creaky doors and Farb coughed as a tuft of dust wafted up his little nose. “Is it as old as him?” “Don’t be ridiculous, Farb.” Dagon waltzes in and Farb is directly on her heels looking like he wanted to clutch onto her leg for comfort. He kept looking in different directions in fear but the only thing that could be heard was the echo of Dagons boots on the tiled library floor. Farb looked up and whispered fearfully, “P-please tell me this is safe.. Can you show me the flyer??” Dagon begrudgingly passes Farb the ripped flyer for the sixth time that day, continuing her search for the meeting. Farb furrows his brows at the flyer and whisper yells, “I can’t read this!! The flyer is all black and the text is dark red!” “Burgundy.” “Whatever!!” She turns to look at him disappointedly for a moment, hoping he would have figured it out himself. “Hold it up to the light.” She starts ascending an old carpeted stair case and Farb stops on a step and holds up the paper to one of the dangling chandeliers. Sure enough, the words became lighter and he could read it. ‘Informative session and discussion on Black hat, blah blah, free punch and pie, blah blah-‘ pretty normal and what Dagon had described.. But. Something concerned him in the text and how they referred to Black Hat. However, the flyer was ripped and he couldn’t read the rest. He scrambled up the stairs and tugged on Dagons jean trench coat. “Dag, Dag, did you read-“ Before he could finish, a short girl with braided vine hair strode up to them. Her skin was minty and Farb blushes at how pretty she looked in her short-ripped jeans, cowboy boots, and edgy black tank top. “You two here for the Black Hat meeting?” Farb still flinched in some way whenever that name was brought up but fiercely nodded. The girl gave them her best evil grin and held out her hand towards a table where a group of twelve sat already. “Then welcome! We start in a few minutes so be sure to be seated or I’ll kill ya~!” She grabbed the air viciously and made her evil grin wider Farb cowered and smiled politely, scuttling after Dagon who already was seated and completely ignored their greeter. The plant girl looked discouraged by this. Farb looked worried and sat next to Dagon nudging her. She looks at him confused and he whispers, “I think you offended her.” “Eh?” Dagon looked over at the vine girl and then back at Farb. “Villains don’t thank each other?” “No not that! And keep your voice down! She was trying to intimidate you!” Dagon nods seriously, as if taking this to heart, reflecting on her mistake, and then leans over and whispers to him, “Hey, there is no punch and pie.” Farb glared and punched Dagon in the side as she snickered. Farb rolled his eyes and glanced at the bag at the end of the table. “Maybe it’s in there-“ The vine girl took her place at the head of the table.

“Evil-ning members and newbies! Welcome to our weekly meeting where we talk about Black Hat and why he should be admired and respected by all! Honestly, anything Black Hat related! Salve!” “SALVE!” Echoed everyone except for Farb who nearly burst into tears just from the cheer. Dagons nose was scrunched up still from the play on ‘evening’. “Now, we have two brand new guests today, introduce yourselves and with why you decided to join.” Farb waved nervously at the judgmental gazes. “He-hello. My name is Farb. I joined because I wanted to learn more, uh, about the… B-big BH, uhm, because-“ “I’m Dagon, I’ve brought Farb with me today to further inform him on info about Black Hat. This is simply to expand our knowledge and have a better understanding on such a creature’s existence.” The girl with plant hair nodded. “Well, you’ve come to the right place then. I’m Fennel, the founder of the club. Now let us converse starting with our vice president, Juke.” Juke stood up, brushing off her BH University sweater, clearly trying to draw attention to it. It worked for all the members, who gawked at it, including Farb. Dagon was slightly annoyed by this display and her eyebrow twitched, wanting to furrow. She was wearing long ripped jeans, black canvas boots, rainbow sunglass lenses, and had a pair of bulky headphones with sloppily drawn black hats on the ear covers. “Hey guys, today we will be starting of with the latest news on Black Hat.” This seemed to grab everyone’s attention as Juke began reading off a tablet covered in stickers. “The controversy with how black hat smells has been settled with scientific research. He smells good to those who are fond and love him and smells rotten to those who are not and are CRAZY scared of him.” Before anyone could respond Dagon burst out laughing which scared Farb half to death making him jump about two feet in his chair. He never has heard her full on laugh before. “OH hahA, okay okay, that was good, heh, I apologize, excuse me.” She smiled sheepishly expecting others to laugh at the ‘joke’ as well, but the others just looked confused. Juke especially. She came back to Earth and coughed. “Uh, yeah, uhm… In other news Demencia is definitely NOT in Black Hats league and he is NOT interested in a relationship with her, proven by this footage!” she flips the tablet around so all the members could get a good view. It was a very short clip of Black Hat harshly rejecting Demencia’s attempts to woo him and then getting so enraged that he morphed into a mortifying ab- the footage cuts. Farb balled in fear at the footage of angry Black Hat and to his confusion the members watching sighed with relief. Dagon was baffled, concerned, and realizing. “Wait where’s the rest of the footage?” She complained. Juke looked oddly at her. “What do you mean? We have the proof on tape there-“ Dagon pinches the bridge of her nose and leans back in her seat. She was clearly annoyed and that worried Farb who scooted to the opposite side of his seat, as far from her as possible. Dagon finally looks back up at Juke with her lips pursed. “The footage is impressive, I am astounded you acquired it though I doubt we’ll ever see you again. So good job? But-“ she sort of grumble growls, “What I can’t decipher is WHY were those determined to be of any significance to Black Hat WHATSOEVER?” Juke scoffed. “Well if we DIDN’T know then why even meet if the big BH has a romantic partner? Most of us are very invested!” Dagon’s eyes were wide as she processed every single word. Farb noticed a full flyer on the table and grabbed it. After he was done reading, he passed it to Dagon, his mouth agape and pupils dilated. She took it and read it. The part that was cut off. ‘Love Black Hat? Fantasize or just want to worship him without the whole soul stuff? Well, join us to find out how to woo our se-‘. “Dear god.” “I think you mean dear Black Hat.” The members laugh as Dagon lets her tongue hang out of her mouth in disgust and Farb recoils in his seat, visibly cringing. Juke notices Dagons disgust and laughs. “It’s okayyyy, Black Hat is a stud, we’re just like you! Don’t pretend like you haven’t fantasized being his partner in crime~” Dagon glared at Juke through her closed eyes and pointed a finger at her. “Do not. Ever say anything like that. Ever again.” “Awww she’s so shy! So cute! Luckily not Black Hats type though am I right?” the other members agree and one of the members pipe up. 

“Oh come onnnn tell ussss, what do you think of the big guy? What role do you wish he had in your life?” Dagon gave him a ‘what in the absolute holy shits are you talking about’ look. “I think I’ll pass.” The group all whined in response. The guy who addressed Dagon a few moments ago piped up again. He looked like a weird alien experiment thingy. What a good description. Excellent work author. Thank you. “Here, I’ll share mine, so you’ll feel better and share! Well lets start with that dapper outfit~ He’s so well dressed and-“ Dagon blocked out the rest and floated in the void of her mind. She imagined a disturbed looking fetus floating in nothing but black and looking absolutely confused and in thought. It was being caressed by a cat with no eyes. Farb looked at Dagon and back to the sharing members on why black hat would be a good romantic partner. He slumped in his seat concerned and scared with the committee’s goal. “And just IMAGINE what he could morph into for his significant other~ And-“ “Oh come on Juke!” Fennel giggled, hyped up on adrenaline. “Let’s get this show on the road!” Juke nodded excitedly and turned towards the members, rubbing her hands together. “OK, me and Fennel have some special news for you members. Drum roll please!” All the members except for Farb and Dagon who were still completely out of it started drumming on the table. Juke and Fennel together set the bag on the table and dumped the contents out. Black and red candles, chalk, a knife, a top hat- Farb let out a shrill screech of terror and leapt into Dagons arms, snapping her out of her confused trance. She looked at the contents and got up and began leaving, Farb in arms. “Where are you two going? You just got here!” Juke called after them. Fennel joined in, “Yeah, and for our best occasion!” Dagon set Farb down but continued walking. Farb anxiously ran after her and called. “Wait! Wait! Dag!” She was close to the stairs before Farb rushed ahead and parked himself, blocking where she wanted to go. She gave him a confused look. “What?“ “Dagon.” He said seriously. She cocked her head to the right. “We can’t just.. Just leave them to..” “Yeah I can, check this out.” She steps over him and starts descending the stair case as he gasps and tumbles after her. “WAIT WAIT!” He manages to get in front of her again. “Get to the point Farb.” “They will die, you know it.” “Yes.” “We need to stop that from happening-“ “No-“ “YES! They might be villains and, ugh, like, nngh, BH but I don’t think they have a death wish!” Farb started pushing her legs trying to move her up the stairs to no avail. “Come on come on!” “You have to buy me something.” “WHAT! But we are saving lives! Out of good will and love!” “I want cheese sticks.” “Oh my god-” “With bleu cheese dipping sauce.” “OKAY FINE, LETS HURRY!!” He hustles after her as she hops up the stairs. The group had lit the candles and were encircled around it as Fennel drew the diagram. Dagon looked at Farb one last time, looking not happy about intercepting. “I mean, natural selection-“ He angrily stomps at her and grunts. She sighs and makes her way into the circle. “Heyyy, I knew you weren’t a coward!” The alien experiment guy piped up excitedly. Dagon stared at Fennel carefully drawing the chalk diagram on the old wooden planks. She smudged it with her foot and Fennel looked up annoyed. “Oops.” Dagon said. Fennel went to fix it and Dagon sat and started smudging the diagram with her rear. Fennel glared at her with her mouth agape. “HEY!” Dagon gives a little smile with her half-lidded gaze. “Oops.” Fennel tries to shove Dagon with her chalk covered hands but just was knocked onto her butt. “What the hell? What do you weigh, like, 350 pounds?!” The entire group now glares down at a posin’ Dagon. Farb peers through the shifting legs of the members worriedly, getting little to no view. Dagon finally speaks to her upset onlookers. “I’m going to be real with all you…. Ehm.. Fine specimen. I don’t think this is a good idea.” “We don’t care!” “Yeah, get in on it or get out!” “We want Black Hat!” Dagon began to glare back at them, getting annoyed that they wouldn’t just disperse. “He’s going to do things to you that you can’t even imagine.” One of the blushing members was going to say something about that statement but couldn’t open their lips to speak. They got a disgusted glare from Dag. “Do. NOT.” She stands up from the smudged chalk floor and begins advancing on the leaders. “Do you crave death? Dream for it? Want to bathe in waves of the endless void of your own despair and pain?” Fennel furrows a brow and her and Juke exchange brief glances. “No? We just want Bla-uhm-“ Dagon advances closer making Juke subconsciously take a step back. ”Same thing. I have a repulsive guess on your reasons for a summoning, but you’re blinded by your own disgusting fantasies.” Fennel glared and stepped closer, so she could shove her face into the threat. “You don’t know anything. We could be supervillains. We could be Black Hats.” “And, if that doesn’t happen?” Fennels expression fell for a quick moment. “Well, maybe after a soul-“ “There are plenty of them.” Dag pokes Fennel in the chest. “You think after a meager soul suddenly you’ll woo a shadow and cause it to glow? And of what aid will you be to his endless cause? With or without consent your restless being will be his to torment.” Fennel confidence starts wavering and she begins to step down. “I-His shadow would walk beside us-“ “Till it consumes you.” 

Dagon leaves the circle and starts her decent down the stairs with Farb beside her. The echo of the old library doors closing behind the two still could be heard after they had left two minutes ago. The group was now brought down to Earth and was taking in the gravity of the situation. Fennel glances about the disformed circle, already a few members had left. Juke looks at her worriedly and whispers to her. “What should we do?” Fennel blinks and bites her lip. She didn’t know. She’s been wanting to do this for so long. She glared an clapped her hands together, startling the remaining members. “Well! Let’s get on with the ritual!” The members blinked at her and Juke. “Uh,” one of them began, “Did you not see the little devil kid take the candles?” Fennel blinked and stared. “Wh-!” Sure enough, all the black and red candles had been taken, leaving only a gross, half completed and smudged diagram with some wax residue from the now non-existent candles. “SHIT!” Fennel yelled as she slammed Jukes tablet into the floor. But honestly, she could feel the relief. They all could. Meanwhile, at Red Rockin, Dagon sits at a table that is covered with a few of the lit candles they took and Farb sits across from her. He was smiling happily, content with their good deed of the day. Dagon sat patiently with a napkin all neat on her lap, anticipating what’s to come. “Thanks Dag.” “Uh huh.” “I feel really good now. We can be heroes without all the hard work!” “Mm.” “You feel good about it too right?” The waiter set down their family size portion of cheese sticks and quickly went to attend the other customers. Dagon points at it. “Not as good as this is about to make m- this is ranch.” “Huh?” “They didn’t bring me bleu cheese.” She starts pressing the buzzer and Farb makes a noise at her and shoves her hand away. “Once! You ding them once!” “They are being paid by customers and faculty, I can ding the donger however many times I wish.” Farb continues scolding and trying to stop her as she presses the button over and over with no expression on her face other then boredom. The waiter comes hastily. “Yes? How can I help you?” “I asked for bleu cheese.” “Oh! I’m sorry we are actually out of bleu cheese!” “Go buy some.” “..Excuse me?” “Go buy some.” “Ma’am, we don’t do that, we restock tomorrow.” he absconded not letting Dagon utter another word. She slouched in her seat a bit. “…Dag?” “The only thing I look forward to and there is no bleu cheese.” She begins eating and Farb just squints at her with his mouth slightly open.


End file.
